A Team
by vampiregirl2808
Summary: Paul is a successful business man in New York City. Bella is a runaway with a rough past, which she uses drugs to forget. Turning to prostitution to fund her addiction, she meets Paul, who is determined to save her.


This idea was inspired by Lucy Spraggans cover of, A team. This will be a quick sneak peek, because I have yet to decide if I will finish it. Seeing as I have 8 unfinished fanics, I don't want to take the time to fully write it if there isn't much interest. Well, on with it ! And be sure to review if you want more !

Summary: Paul is a successful business man in New York city. Bella is a runaway with a rough past, which she uses drugs to forget. Turning to prostitution to fund her addiction, she meets Paul, who is determined to save her.

* * *

**BPOV**

His moans filled the small backseat of his Porsche. His hands clutching and un-clutching in my hair, as he forcefully pushed my head down. If I hadn't been so used to this treatment; I would have gagged has he hit the back of my throat. Forcing myself to relax, so I wouldn't choke, I gripped his member in my hand. Silently wishing he would finish fast so I'd have time to stop by BJ's. In my current situation, I almost laughed, but quickly composed myself, before I accidentally bit down. They hated that; I'd learned quickly by the black eye I carried for a week.

With a swirl of my tongue and a pump of my hand, he came fast gripped my hair tightly. I felt a few strands rip out, but ignored the pain, as I swallowed without a thought. They liked that, and would get offended if I didn't. I learned that when I spit cum on the stomach of a man once. He had backhanded me and insisted I lick his stomach clean, or he wouldn't pay me.

Sitting up from my kneeling position, I attempted to tame my long fizzy hair. The man, who names I couldn't remember, had his head leaned back against the seat. Eyes closed; panting. He'd yet to zip his pants or hide his now limp member. I guess his nudity shouldn't have bothering me, seeing as less than 30 second ago it had been in my mouth.

"Damn, babygirl. You sure know how to use that mouth of yours," he starts to zip his pants but I hardy notice has memories fill my mind.

"_Babygirl? Are you awake?" the door of my bedroom is open just enough for him to peak in. I nodded my head, afraid to make a sound, because it was long past my bedtime. His lips turn up in the smallest of smiles, as he enters the room, closing it silently behind him. I start to sit up in my bed, but with a quick shake of his head, I lay back down. _

"_You sure are up late babygirl," that was hes nickname for me. For as long as I could remember I had been his babygirl. _

"_I couldn't sleep," I whispered. My eyes flicked to the door where I excepted my mom walk in and scowled me for not being asleep. When she didn't, I slowly started to relax. By that time, he was perched on the side of my bed, eyes scanning the drawings on my wall. It was my dream to one day travel the world and sketch it myself. Thought it would be years before that could even be an option, with school and vigorous after school activities._

_He eyes stopped on a drawing of himself that was tacked to the board above my desk. It was sketch I'd done only a year earlier when the family had taken a trip to California. We were on the beach and his face to tilted back, enjoying the sun on his skin. I remember think how incredibly happy he had looked and just knew that moment needed capturing. _

_The smile on his face grew. "I still can't get over how talented you are Bella." blush spread across my face and down my chest. He eyes followed and he smile fell, as a weird look crossed his face. _

Brought back from my memories by punch to my right eye. "Don't ignore me, you whore!" Another punch hit me in the stomach. I gasped as all the air left my lungs. Reaching for the door handle, I tried to escape the car before more pain could come. Stumbling out of the car into the alley, I tried to see past the spots in my vision. I heard the slam of the car down behind me, and before I knew it the man was on me. We fell in the ground as I fought to get away, but he was strong. His thighs pinned down my arms as his hands ripped at my shirt.

"You own me you little bitch. I wont let you disrespect me and get away with it," his hands were rough and I noticed that his breath smelled of alcohol. How didn't I notice earlier? How could I be so stupid? I had broken one of my own rules, which was to never do anything with a drunk man. But I hadn't had a fix in days and hadn't been thinking straight.

I buckled my body under his, trying to throw him off, but he was extremely heavy. My heart was racing as a scream built up in my throat, but like he could read my mind. His hand closed over my mouth.

"Shut up! Whats wrong you whore? Dont you like this?" grinding his hips against me, he was hard. I shook my head frantically, his hand was making it hard to breath. He ignored my attempts and continued, "You love to have long, big, dicks in you. Don't you? Whats why you chose to do this, so you could be a little whore."

Tears started to run down my cheeks, as my lungs strained to get enough air. I was starting to see spots. With the hand that wasn't covering my mouth, he unzipped his pants, and yanked up my short leather skirt. With only the thin fabric of underwear between us, I knew there was nothing I could do. My vision blurred. His hands pushed the barrier out of the way...

* * *

Well there you go. The first chapter. I wrote this many times and I'm still not satisfied with the result, but I wanted to see what y'all thought. Let me know ….


End file.
